gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/List of Gaia Online glitches
Gaia Online is still at alpha stage, here is a list of glitches current and past users reported. March 2006 There is no glitches in this month yet February 2006 Gold Earning Disabled * Status: Unsolved * Reported: February 28, 2006 * Description: Gold Earning is disabled due to many glitches with duplication of items and shopping and selling items are currently disabled. Trading and Market place due to February 23rd glitches that are related. Games do not work at the time being since of the glitch. First-hand Report Update!: Actual Transcript regarding the Item Duplication glitch; a post exchange between Cadbury Creme Egg and Noraboo. ---- (Begin Post) Quite literally. As we all know this Item Dupe glitch is being found left right and center, the QnA is telling people to PM Green Mods to try to sort out the problem, a problem that could destroy the economy. :Cadbury Creme Egg Wrote: Everything in my Inventory was duplicated in this new glitch, i was told to PM a Green Mod or i could get banned. :I think everyone has the problem, but the QnA is telling everyone to report it to a Green Mod. ::Noraboo Wrote: What exactly happened when you noticed the duplication? Did you do anything specific that caused it to happen, or did you notice any error messages? :::Cadbury Creme Egg Wrote: Well there was no error message at first. A friend donated me a Thank You Letter as i went to open it i swore i seen 2, then i realized i had 2 of everything! Now when i try to open the sealed that was donated to me it says Inventory is wrong size. ::::Noraboo Wrote: Okay. ^^ I've notified the admins, and the economy has been shut down while they fix things, so for now just sit tight. Thank you for notifying me. She didnt even know until i reported it to her, and because of me she went and shut down the Economy! So because of me she shut down the Economy, w00tness! (end post) ---- Fears of Rollback Many people are fearing that this glitch can make the database rollback to a earlier date. This conserns many people because they will lose all their items and gold. All posts in a rollback is rolled back to a specific date and some posts will be missing. Glitches Galore * Status: Unsolved * Reported: February 23, 2006 * Description: Organizer, suitcase, storage are very glitchy, best if not used as some users appear to have lost items while saving. Feb 2006 letters cannot be traded. The Faktori (furniture store) is down as well. And users are not able to delete PMs at the moment either. The robots on Towns are not accepting any bugs/trash. Finally rare event boxes/trunks cannot be opened. There are no workarounds for these issues at the moment, please be patient. Delete PM Workaround Private messages may be deleted one at a time by clicking the subject line, scrolling to the bottom of the PM, and hitting the delete button. This will only delete the private message you are viewing at the time. Avatar Glitches * Status: Fixed * Reported: February 18, 2006 * Description: Members' avatar images are currently glitching sporadically. Their normal avatars are replaced with other members' avatars, malformed versions of their current avatar, or Gaia Houses. Resaving your avatar may fix this problem, but there is no known solution at this time. Please be patient while this item is being attended. Seeing another user's avatar instead of your own while posting or surfing the site does not mean you have been hacked. Please do not file Hacking Reports if you are experiencing this glitch. See Also: The Third Gaian Anniversary Ball Unable to sell Game items on Marketplace * Status: Unsolved * Reported: February 16, 2006 * Description: "There were one or more errors while processing your request Base items are not allowed to be sold in the marketplace. " At the moment no game items can be sold, this is being looked into. Bank trading glitch: Error Taking Item out of Your Inventory * Status: Unsolved, Workarround Avail. * Reported: February 11, 2006 * Description: This is an older issue. Apologies in the delay for reporting it. Gaian users seem to be unable to trade the last item out of their inventory into another account. When they try, the "Error Taking Item out of Your Inventory" message appears. Workarround: While there is no way around this at current time, buying an inexpensive item and leaving it in your inventory as a placeholder will allow you to get whatever item you've trapped in your inventory out and to send it off to other users. Alternately, using the gift system to gift the final item to whichever use you plan to send it to may work as well. Delete Avatar Workaround * Status: Workarround Avail. * Reported: February 9, 2006 * Description: To delete your avatar, please use the following link: http://www.gaiaonline.com/profile/main.php You will see the option down at the bottom of the page. Delete Avatar Workaround * Status: Workaround Avail. * Reported: February 6, 2006 * Description: Most, if not all users are experiencing a glitch where after they recieve new mail the letter symbol does not go away, making it look like they constantly have new mail waiting for them. Mail also appears bolded as if it has just arrived for an extended period of time. This issue has been going on for multiple days. The following workaround has been reported by a user: The issue with the Ghost PM's in the cookie by the name "Gaia2_sid". Removal of that cookie has a duel effect of: * Logging you out and you have to login again * Ghost PM's are gone. See Also * Gallery of Gaia Online Glitches Category:Gaia Online